Wounded Warrior
by MrsMalfoy18
Summary: Hermione was doing her rounds as a Prefect, but she wasn't expecting such an eventful night. Dramione Oneshot. Rated M for language.


Hermione was doing her duties as a Prefect, strolling up and down the endless hallways, tired as can be. She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand and rubbed her eyes. She needed to stop reading before bed. It made her stay up much too late. Her footsteps echoed as she walked, the steady and constant rhythm lulling her to sleep. She shook her head, trying to keep focus. As she continued down the hall, she noticed the door to the Room of Requirement begin to emerge before her. She knew exactly what would be waiting for her. A nice soft bed with warm blankets, maybe even a crackling fireplace so that she could sleep calmly.

But she couldn't. She had responsibilities. Then again…

She looked at her watch. Five minutes wouldn't hurt.

She pushed at the door, and it opened with a large groan. Just as she had expected, there was a bed and a decently sized fireplace, with two armchairs in front of it. However, there was also some sort of dark-wooded closet with elegant carvings on it. Hermione walked up to it to get a closer look, but the doors flung open and a person clambered out, collapsing on the ground.

Hermione was too shocked to scream. She ran over to the body, using all her strength to flip it over, so that she could identify it. She gasped as she realized she was looking at Draco's unconscious face. He was soaked from head to toe, but it hadn't been raining, and his face was frozen in a grimace of pain. She unhooked his robe quickly, checking to see if he had been wounded in any way. She gagged upon seeing his blood-stained shirt. How much blood could a person lose before dying?

With quick but shaky hands she undid the buttons, nearly throwing up when she saw just how large the slash across his stomach was. She pulled out her wand, her hands now bloody, and in her panic zapped him with just about every type of healing spell she knew.

The wound slowly began to close, but it was a long way from fully repaired. Should she take him to Madame Pomfrey? No, she thought, that'd be suspicious. What had he been doing, to end up like this in the first place?

 _I'm telling you Hermione, Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater._

The thought only made her more nauseated. She shook her head, pushing all of those thoughts away. Maybe Harry had been right, but now was not the time to deliberate it. Draco was still soaked to the bone, and badly wounded. If she didn't do something he could very well die.

She'd have to undress him. She cringed at the thought.

But he was heavy. How was she supposed to move him?

She chastised herself, trying to get a hold of her thoughts. You have a wand, Hermione, she told herself. Clutching her wand, she made it so that he was hovering, and began stripping him down easily enough, tossing away the blood-stained shirt. It was then that she noticed the bold mark on his left arm. She gasped, unable to look away. Could it really be? She shook the thoughts away, her main focus on getting him dry. She undid his belt buckle and let his pants slide down, unhooking them and letting them drop to the floor.

Please let his underwear be dry, she thought. With the back of her palm she patted his boxers, noting them to be wet. She nodded, as though encouraging herself, and took a deep breath. Ok, she thought, I can do this. With her wand she guided him to the bed, letting him fall gently. The wound was slowly starting to open again, and so she muttered a few more healing spells. When she noticed the Room of Requirement providing her with bandages, she wrapped up the wound as well.

She then undid her own cloak and threw it over him, covering his body. She took a deep breath. If I don't look, it's fine, she told herself. Reaching under the robe, she tugged at the fabric and brought it down to his ankles, looping his feet through so that it came off entirely. She grabbed the blanket that was hanging off one of the armchairs and tossed that over him too, since he was still so cold. Once that was all over and done with, she collapsed on the bed next to him, feeling exhausted. Something was telling her not to report this, and without knowing why, tears began to slip from her eyes.

Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater. Someone her own age. Had he been carrying out a mission? For him to end up in such a state…it must have been something awful. She was bringing her hand up to wipe her eyes, until she saw that they were still covered in dried blood. She gagged again, wiping her tears with her sleeve instead, and quickly reached for her wand.

She mumbled a few cleansing spells, but was unable to do anything about some of the blood that covered her clothing. She stared at her hands once again, but couldn't seem to shake the image of blood from her mind. And then, Hermione Granger fainted.

* * *

Draco tried to lift his eyelids, but they were heavy, and so he squeezed them shut, and blinked rapidly a few times before successfully opening them. Upon doing so, he had no idea where he was. Not in his room, he knew that much. But he was on a bed? He tried to sit up, but as a sharp pain rose from his stomach he quickly laid back down, wincing. He groaned. That's right, he had been carrying out a mission for the Dark Lord. That was when he noticed the gentle breathing next to him. He turned his head, practically choking on surprise.

Granger? What the hell was she doing here? And sleeping next to him _in bed._ He looked her up and down, noticing the random splatter of blood on her white shirt. His blood? More than likely. Had she helped him? Why on earth would she help him of all people?

But the image of her was enough for him to ignore his thoughts. His eyes followed her body, and he saw that her skirt had been flipped up, revealing white underwear and smooth thighs that for whatever reason were making his heart race. But, because he was Draco Malfoy, he didn't feel the need to look away. She had a nice pair of legs on her. Creamy and long, playfully crossed over each other in a careless sort of way. Shame she kept them hidden under that robe of hers.

Suddenly, realization slashed through his mind. Was he naked? What the fuck had happened? And why was Granger of all people here? He kicked off the blanket, and with much struggle, sat up on the bed, keeping the robe to cover himself. But it wasn't his robe. It was much too small. Hers, maybe?

The movement made as he struggled to sit up caused Hermione to stir awake. He reached over quickly to the top of her skirt, and flopped it back over, so that she was covered. He grimaced as the movement made his stomach shoot with pain.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked at him, just looked at him, for a few moments. It was as though she were trying to piece together whether or not this was reality.

"Hi." She breathed.

"Hi." He blinked.

She sat up and cleared her throat. "Um. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." He couldn't read the look on her face. She looked…concerned?

"You lost a lot of blood. I did the best I could."

He motioned to the blood splatters on her shirt. "I can see that." He said. Then he peeked down the robe, looking at his bandaged stomach. He really was naked.

"What'd you do to my clothes Granger."

Her eyes widened and she held up her hands, shaking them. "They're over by the fire! You were soaked and I thought…I didn't look, I promise."

Well, that was more than he could say about himself. He tried to sit up, so that he could grab his clothes and get the hell out of there, but as he sat up, the wound began to throb, and it made it hard to breathe.

"Fuck." He spat out.

He looked at her, she had a worried look in her eyes, her hands small fists over her knees.

He scoffed. "Get me my clothes would you? It seems I can't move."

She rushed over to get his clothes, and handed them over to him, cringing as she noticed the blood still on them. "I'm sorry…"

He shook his head. "It's fine."

With much trouble, he managed to put his underwear on, the robe slipping off his shoulders, making his chest visible. Even though it was covered by the bandage, it still make Hermione queasy.

"I've had worse." He said, noticing her look.

"That doesn't take away from the fact that this was bad." She said.

He looked at her, a hard expression on his face. "You didn't…tell anyone I was here, did you?"

She shook her head.

He struggled to put on his pants, groaning with each movement.

"Well," he looked away, "Thank you, then."

She cleared her throat awkwardly, "You're welcome."

He scoffed. "Aren't you afraid? I'm a monster now." He motioned to the Dark Mark.

She shook her head. "You're still just Draco."

His eyes widened with surprise, before narrowing with suspicion. "Well, what do you want? I don't like owing people things."

"Not everything comes at a price, Draco."

"Galleons, then?"

"No."

"Some sort of book or something, what?"

"Nothing. Just…try and not die." Her features cringed.

"What do you care if I die?" he spat out angrily.

She flinched. She wasn't expecting him to yell.

"Fine then! Die!" she yelled back, a bit louder than she had anticipated. So much so that she surprised herself. But he deserved it. She saved his life and that's how he was going to talk to her? To say she was angry was an understatement. She walked over to him, yanking at her robe and tossing it over her shoulders. "Last time I try to help _you._ " She muttered under her breath.

"Granger wait!" his voice was panicked. She found that a bit strange, so she turned to look at him.

He cleared his throat, trying to sit up straighter, and grimaced. No doubt he was still in pain. "Thank you."

She sighed. He looked…afraid.

"You can't move, can you?"

He shook his head.

"Is there anyone who can…healing spells aren't my strength."

He clenched his teeth. "Try, Granger."

"But-"

"I'm a Death Eater. You think anyone is gonna help me?"

She bit her lip and pulled out her wand. She washed a variety of spells over him, and slowly, his face began to relax. He let out a deep breath.

"That feels much better." He told her.

She nodded.

It was strange how you could see someone every day and never actually look at them. Hermione had a kind face. Probably because she was naturally a kind person. She had figured out how to tame her curls, the wavy brown hair spilling over her shoulders neatly. And then the legs she kept hidden. The image from earlier this morning flashed into his mind, and he blushed involuntarily.

Bloody hell.

"I didn't mean it." She said quietly, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Mean what?"

"I hope you don't die. I know we're on opposite sides…but still."

He took another deep breath. "I hope you don't die either Granger."

She smiled. "I don't plan on it."

He chuckled and stuck out his hand, "I'll buy you a drink, when it's over."

She took his hand and shook it. "Sounds like a plan, Malfoy."

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this little drabble, please leave a review telling me what you think ^^ As of right now, I think I'll leave it as a oneshot, but I may continue it later on. Thanks for reading!~**


End file.
